


Instinct and Valor

by SirensAreSinging



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College Campus, F/F, Lexa is taking it wat too seriously, Pokemon Go AU, Raven plays match maker, Raven probably enjoys this too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Pokemon Go AU.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was annoyed. She was very annoyed. In the last week someone had taken control of her gym 5 times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct and Valor

“Raven!” Clarke shouts from somewhere in their shared apartment. Raven ignores her and buries her head under her pillow.

“Raven!” Clarke yells again, closer this time. Raven groans and hopes that Clarke will just give up on trying to get her attention. Seconds later her bedroom door slams open and Clarke jumps on her bed.

 

“Raven, look”, Clarke says with excitement in her voice.

“Clarke, look I love you, but could whatever it is not wait”, Raven’s muffled voice carries from under the pillow.

“No”, Clarke pulls the pillow from her head and Raven groans and clenches her eyes shut, “look.”  
Begrudgingly Raven cracks her eyes open and looks at the phone screen that Clarke has shoved in her line of sight.

“Really Clarke! You woke me up for Pokemon”, Raven says incredulously.

“Mhm. See I’m finally level 5”, Clarke says proudly.

“Congratulations”, Raven says without any enthusiasm.

“I can gym battle now! Which team should I pick”, Clarke asks?

Raven resigns herself to the fact that she’s probably not going to be able to go back to sleep, “Well Mystic is good.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re on team blue.”

“I mean I’m just trying to get you on the winning team”, Raven replies.

“I feel like I’m choosing my Harry Potter house all over again”, Clarke says.

“Too bad there’s no sorting hat to help”, Raven says sarcastically. Clarke just pushes her shoulder.

“I’m going to trust my instincts”, Clarke says with a smile.

“At least you’re not on the red team. I don’t need any more Team Valor friends”, Raven says bitterly, still upset that Octavia betrayed her and picked red.

“It’s Octavia. What were you expecting?”

“Still, she’s my girlfriend. That’s got to be against some sort of rule”, Raven says with a pout.

“Oh, hush. Come on get up, let’s go find me a something that can take a gym and call Octavia”, Clarke says, standing from the bed.

“Yeah, yeah, hand me my brace will you?”  
**********************************

Lexa was annoyed. She was very annoyed. In the last week someone had taken control of her gym 5 times. The same someone no less. Whoever this RoundTheClarke is Lexa would love to give them a piece of her mind. Her annoyance grows the closer she gets to the café that she works at on campus that is once again yellow and being guarded by a Pidgeot. When she is close enough to the café that she can access it she sets up her recently acquired Vaporeon to battle the Pidgeot. Tapping on her screen rapidly to dodge attacks, Lexa makes quick work of the digital creature and once again regains control of the gym. Satisfied she walks into the café to start her shift.  
About 30 minutes into her shift the bell over the door chimes and in walks her friend from her chemistry class Raven and Raven’s girlfriend Octavia. The couple walks up to the counter in the mostly empty café.  
“Hey, Lexa”, Raven greets, “why do you look so tense?”

“I’m not tense”, Lexa replies, turning her attention to the other woman present, “Octavia would you like your usual?”

“Yes please. I have to get to class on time today”, she says.

Moving to prepare the drink Lexa says, “Hey Octavia, can you drop a Pokemon here to defend the gym?” 

Octavia makes an affirming sound and pulls out her phone to drop off her Tentacruel as Raven speaks.

“Babe, your professor loves you, she won’t care if you’re a couple minutes late”, Raven tells her.

“That might be too strong of a word, I think Professor Indra respects me because I respect her, and I’d like to keep it that way”, Octavia responds, shoving her phone in her pocket and digging for a $5.

Lexa returns with the steaming triple vanilla espresso with soy. Lexa waves Octavia off as she attempts to hand her the money.  
“Thanks Lexa”, she says, “but I’ve really got to run.” She drops a kiss on Raven’s lips before she races out of the café. 

“Now back to you. What’s got your panties in a twist”, Raven questions.

Sighing Lexa says, “It’s just this game. Some person who calls themselves RoundTheClarke keeps taking the gym from me.”

Raven’s eyes widen as she recognizes the gamer tag of her best friend and roommate.

Thinking that Raven is judging her Lexa says, “I know it’s stupid, but it’s the principle. Everyone knows that this is my gym. This is my territory and I defend it.”

“No, I know how you feel about your gym”, Raven says with just a hint of a smirk, “maybe they just don’t know yet.”

“Whoever it is better hope I don’t figure out who they are because they’re going to be getting the wrong order or old coffee”, Lexa threatens seriously. Raven just laughs and shakes her head.  
***********************************

“Clarke, you home”, Raven calls walking into their apartment.

“In here”, Clarke responds from her bedroom. Raven walks in and sees her working on her laptop.

“Hey, which café did you say the gym was at that you claimed”, Raven asks her.

“Grounders Beans. Why”, Clarke wonders.

Smirking Raven says, “Oh, just because I was there earlier getting a coffee with Octavia and its Red.  
Turning from her computer, “Son of a, seriously? I just claimed it a few hours ago.”

“Well someone took it again”, Raven knowing that Lexa would be heading to her own class shortly says, “you should go get it back.”

“Did you notice what’s guarding it?”

“A 700 plus Vaporeon and Octavia dropped a 400 plus Tentacruel”, Raven tells her.

“Why’d you let her leave something”, Clarke implores.

“She’s team red, of course she’s going to defend her team.”

“I’ll be back in a few”, Clarke says with an eye roll as she stands from her chair and heads out of the apartment. Raven grins evilly and thinks that she is going to enjoy this.

Two weeks later Raven is walking Octavia to class when, “you have got to tell them.”

“But I’m enjoying watching them fight over this gym”, Raven says.

“It was funny for a while but I think that Lexa is going to pop a vessel trying to keep control of the gym”, Octavia replies as they stand outside of her class.

“Yet you keep leaving Pokemon at the gym with Lexa’s”, Octavia says with a smile.

“I’m just being a good teammate”, Octavia says without missing a beat, “tell them.”  
“Yeah, I will”, Raven responds leaning in to kiss Octavia before she enters her classroom. Raven turns and heads to her own classroom.  
*********************************  
A few hours later Raven and Octavia are walking past the café where Lexa is sitting outside in a folding chair. “What are you doing”, Octavia asks as they stop in front of her.

“The person steals my gym when I’m not here, so I’m staying until I find out who it is”, Lexa explains.

“You’re kidding”, Raven says.

“This is not something I would joke about”, Lexa responds seriously. Octavia just gives Raven a pointed look.

“Come on Lexa, the place is closed. What are you gonna do? Stay here all night?”

“It takes as long as it takes”, Lexa says stoically.

“You know what, good for you Lexa. Defend what is yours”, Raven tells her, “just be safe. Have a good night.”

Lexa nods as the couple departs and pulls out a well-read copy of The Art of War. Once they are out of earshot Octavia turns to Raven, “Why are you encouraging her?”

“It’s fine. I’ll get Clarke to go tonight and these idiots can meet and probably bang.”

Octavia gives her a look, “was that your plan all along?”

“I figured it would have happened by now, but I got the idea about a week ago”, Raven says with a shrug.

When they make it back to the apartment Raven lets Clarke know that the café is once again occupied by Team Valor. And just like Raven knew she would Clarke heads out to go reclaim the gym.  
********************************************

 

As she approaches the café Clarke see a woman sitting outside reading a book by the light being cast from the street lamp a few feet from the café. Clarke notices the concentration on the woman’s face and can’t help but find her attractive, even in the harsh light of the lamp.  
“You must be CommanderLex”, Clarke says once she’s close enough to be heard.

Closing her book and looking up Lexa responds, “And you’re the one that has beaten 2 dozen of my best Pokemon.” As the other woman moves closer and Lexa is able to see her better she feels her breath catch in her throat as she met by the most beautiful set of blue eyes that she has ever seen. Eyes that shine brightly even in the terrible lighting that barely reaches Clarke.

“That would be me”, Clarke says, taking another step closer to Lexa as she stands.

“Tell me, how did you constantly know when to come claim the gym”, Lexa questions, forcing herself to meet the blonde’s eyes and not let her eyes wander along her curvy figure.

“My roommate Raven frequents here and she would tell me when it was captured again”, Clarke tells her honestly, not bothering to hide the fact that she was checking the other woman out.

“Raven? Reyes?” Lexa wonders.

“Yeah, you know her?”

“I do. I work here and we share a class together”, Lexa says.

“That little”, Clarke mumbles.

Lexa steps closer to Clarke and holds out her hand, “Lexa.”

“Clarke”, she responds as she takes Lexa’s hand.

“Well Clarke”, Lexa says not letting go of her hand, her green eyes boring into Clarke’s, “how about we go grab dinner and figure out a way to thank Raven for allowing us to chase our tails.”

With a bright smile, “That sounds like a great idea.”

Without releasing their hands the two women walk off to a nearby eatery, with all thoughts of the gym forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Pokemon Go has completely taken over my life in the last week I decided to do a fic about the challenges of maintaining a gym. Stay safe.
> 
> Come say hello: sirenradio.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Hunting


End file.
